


bulletproof

by kirargent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really think you can do this?" Braeden asks. A thin hint of fascination rides under the expected derision of her tone; it makes a tingle of thrill race up Kira's spine.</p><p>"Yep," Kira says, nodding. She's hacked arrows out of the air before; she's really freaking fast. She can do this, right? She gives Braeden a smile that she knows is far too big and blatantly terrified. "Totally."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dansunedisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/gifts).



So, Braeden is. Um.

Kira flexes her fingers nervously around the hilt of her katana.

So, Braeden is kind of  _really_  sexy when she racks a shotgun.

When she smiles at Kira, there's a challenge in her posture and laughter in her eyes, and Kira's palms are beginning to feel way too sweaty to grip her weapon properly.

"You really think you can do this?" Braeden asks. A thin hint of fascination rides under the expected derision of her tone; it makes a tingle of thrill race up Kira's spine.

"Yep," Kira says, nodding. She's hacked arrows out of the air before; she's really freaking fast. She can do this, right? She gives Braeden a smile that she knows is far too big and blatantly terrified. "Totally."

Braeden's smirk widens.

 _I really wanna make out with you_ , Kira thinks.

"Okay." Kira wonders if Braeden knows any state of being besides skepticism. "Your funeral," she says, and shoots.

There's a thunder-rush of blood in Kira's ears and a high, cold buzz of metal plowing through air, and then she feels her knees bend and her arms swing and hears the sharp slice of her katana.

She breathes hard, letting the tip of her blade fall slowly. It occurs to her in vague abstract that the fact that she's not dead right now means she succeeded. A second-long flash of action, and she's still standing here; she did it.

Braeden stares at her with unguarded wonder.

A smile bubbles to Kira's lips, followed by a giggle.

Braeden seems to come back to herself. She raises her eyebrows, shaping her expression with a more subtle form of appreciation. "Well, damn," she says. "You really can hit a bullet out of the air."

Kira feels embarrassment tint her grin. "Yep?" she offers.

Braeden shakes her head, a slow smile curving her lips. "Remind me to never, ever get on your bad side."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Kira says with thoughtless enthusiasm.

Braeden's eyebrows quirk upwards. "Oh?"

Annoyance at Braeden's effortless composure swells in Kira's chest even as she feels her cheeks going pink.

"Yeah, I mean--we're on the same side, right?"

Braeden nods slowly, eyebrows still raised and skepticism back in full force.

"Oh my god," Kira exhales, "stop looking at me like that. Fine, I might have a little bit of a  _small_ , mini crush on you, okay?"

The smirk returns. "Yeah, 'okay'," Braeden echoes. Her lips twitch. "You think I'm gonna turn down a girl who's impervious to my bullets?"

"Um," Kira says carefully, "no?"

Braeden snorts, which is inelegant, which Kira likes. "Of course not. Especially when she's as cute as you."

**Author's Note:**

> [here](fds) on tumblr


End file.
